Route Guano
by clochlochloe
Summary: Every Killjoy starts out on Route Guano, most end there too.
1. Prologue

May.2019

The bombs came first, then the fires. The screams that came with them are still in my head. Floating around, always there. Poison says they'll disappear soon, that they won't bother me. But it's been eight years and they're not going away. I don't think they ever will.  
I was seventeen when it started. I was eighteen when The Man came.  
The Man fixed everything, fixed everyone. At first we thought he was some sort of savior. I suppose if you had to liken him to someone it would be Jesus. But there's no religion anymore.  
In a way he was a savior, he rebuilt, he took away all the pain and suffering that came with the destruction of 2012. But, like all good things it came as a price. We stopped feeling. There was no more joy, no more sadness, no more hate. No more love. We just were. The pills and the meds were stripping us of what made us people, what made us human.  
When I was twenty the rumors started. A group of people who were fighting back against The Man, BL/nd and everything associated with it.  
Killjoys.  
The name was whispered across the Zones, spreading like wildfire. By the time it reached my Zone I already knew I'd be leaving to join the band of rebels in the war against BL/nd. They had complete control over us, hourly Drac Patrols, weekly medicals to make sure we took our meds, an a mandatory monthly assembly in the Zone Hall where we were addressed by The Man.  
I knew I had to get out, and becoming a Killjoy was the best way to do it. Bl/nd was slowly killing me. I had no freedom in the Zone. I was going to be a Killjoy.  
On my twenty first birthday I left for good. A stolen ray gun in my back pocket and fistful of twentys.  
There's one thing you should know about Route Guano. It's the beginning and end of every Killjoy's life. My life started there, I wish it had ended there too.

* * *

This is just something I was messing around with. It is nowhere near done, this is actually the only thing I have so far. I just wanted to put it out as a feeler so any and all feed back will be rewarded with cupcakes and unicorn badges.  
Chloé


	2. Sunshine

**Route Guano, Zone 3**

**July.2016.**

Fuck! Piece of shit gun stopped working.

I throw the fizzing ray gun to the ground, and kick at it with my boots. Thing was never any good anyway, I suppose that's what you get for stealing an old Drac gun.

The sun burns the back of my neck. My patience is growing thin, if what I've heard is true then a van should have come speeding up five minutes ago.

But what if it's all just a decoy? A master plan to get rid of anyone who wants to get rid of BL/nd and a fleet of Dracs are about to come and take me away.

I should never have listened to those rumours. If I turn back now maybe I can get back to the accommodation pods before the next patrol. I'm gonna kill Steph for telling me about this. If I die I'm so coming back to haunt the shit out of her.

**…**

Why the fuck hasn't a van come to take me the hell away from here? I'm starting to get paranoid now. Might as well keep walking, maybe I'll run into the van.

**...**

I hear the engine first. It sounds exactly like a patrol car so I start to walk faster. Then I run.

Fuck, it was a fucking trap! I don't wanna end up a Drac! I wanna live! Shit. There is nowhere her to hide, oh my God what the hell am I gonna do?

And I left the bloody ray gun on the ground about a half a mile back. Great. I'm in the middle of the desert being chased by Dracs with no way of defending myself. Perfect. Can you tell my dad was in the army? No? Well damn.

The engine get's louder and louder until I can't even hear my heart beating anymore. Then suddenly it stops.

A door opens and someone calls to me,

"Afternoon Sunshine! Lookin' for a ride?"

The voice is deep, lyrical, almost floating across the flat desert air. A perfect voice for radio. Dr Death Defying is calling out to me. I stop running and stare, this is the moment I've been waitng for.

I start to pull at the hem of my threadbare shirt, a habit I picked up when I was eight. it belonged to my brother. I found it in the middle of the wreckage, it was one of the few things that had come out of the bombs relatively unscathed, just a few holes here and there. It's one of the only things I have left of my old life. I can still remember the last time I spoke to him, he'd just been over for Thanksgiving and we were tossing a stray football around out the back. He told me something was wrong, that something bad was going to happen. To watch out fo the signs. He said that things in the world weren't adding up, and that soon it would all become too much and we'd lose everything. And he was right, we did lose. Everything. I lost my whole family that year. Seventeen and an orphan.

"You're Doctor Death Defying" I breath before I can stop myself, I can't think of anything else to say. He smiles at me,

"That I am sugar. Now little Crash Queen, will you be joining us?" he asks, extending a gloved hand from the van's open door. I peep in, there's someone in a white motorcycle helmet in the driver's seat, their fingers drumming an up tempo rhythm on the steering wheel.

I look back to Doctor Death Defying, taking in his rough appearance, long dark hair held in place with a headband, a pair of aviators shield his eyes from the glowing glare of the sun. His face isn't the kindest, he looks like he's seen too much. But haven't we all? Besides who else can I trust? Certainly not anyone in Battery City.

Taking his hand, the rough leather scratching my skin, I hoist myself into the back of the van.

This time I drink everything in, this is not how I imagined a killjoy vehicle would look like. It's ... grey. The only colour in the van is the hazard tape on the outside. Is it a disguise? So that they won't get caught while driving around the more heavily populated Zones?

My attention is focused back on Doctor Death Defying as he hands me a violet Venetian mask. Wow that's gonna clash with the red hair. As if he could read my mind he quirks his lip upward,

"You can always dye it when we get to the Diner, we've got a whole bunch of dye, clothes, boots, guns you name it. You just needed your mask before we got there."

I take the mask and slip it on, the holes are a bit to big, but that can't be helped.

The rest of the ride is spent in silence, only the static coming from the banged up radio covering it up.

**...**

* * *

Okay, so...wow. I wasn't expecting a response like that. Thank you :)

The unicorn badges are being handed out as I type.

It's short, I know. But, I really wanted to get started on this before I get swallowed up by Hungarian Latin for choir.

More badges on hand.

Chloé.

Oh and I'll try and get back to everyone tonight.


End file.
